Surprise!
by Collie
Summary: Cordelia has a birthday party to remember. (AtS/BtVS Crossover)


TITLE: Surprise!   
AUTHOR: Collie.   
EMAIL: fiendishthingee@aol.com   
RATING: PG.   
FEEDBACK: It's what makes the world go 'round.   
SUMMARY: Cordelia has a birthday party to remember.   
SPOILERS: None. AU/Dream-fic. Up to 'Blood Money' and 'Checkpoint' timeline-wise, but no true spoilers.   
DISTRIBUTION: YGTS?, and Through My Eyes. Anyone else, just let me know.   
DISCLAIMER: Not mine. I just make them do stupid pet tricks for the amusment of others.   
NOTES: Answer to challenge #59 at YGTS?   
DEDICATION: To Ragna. This was a birthday challenge (sorry it's late, hon!), and I hope it's a good present. To make it better, I used *all* of the elements you set in the challenge. :) Happy birthday, sweetie!   
  
  
"Duh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh -- they say it's your birthday!   
Duh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh -- it's my birthday, too, yeah!   
Duh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh -- they say it's your birthday!   
Duh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh -- We're gonna have a good time!   
Duh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh -- I'm glad it's your birthday!   
Duh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh -- Happy birthday to you!"   
  
"Angel! You are not Davy Jones! Shut up."   
  
Cordelia huffed, putting her head in her hands. She sat at the front desk of the Hyperion, behind her blue Mac PC, rubbing her temples to try and soothe away the stress of the next-to-nothing results she was getting at the demons.net search engine. The black-clad vampire frowned, pausing in his wild Beatles-induced gyrations. He shrugged, walking over to his disgruntled secretary. He leaned up against the desk, pulling a green cardboard party hat seemingly out of thin air and sliding it onto his head, surprisingly without damaging his hair.   
  
"Cordy -- John and Paul sing that song."   
  
Cordelia sighed, raising her head.   
  
"Yeah, the prophets. Whatever. Look, Angel -- it's my birthday, and as much fun as this is *not*, can we maybe search for oozing puss demons tomorrow?"   
  
Angel sighed, shaking his head slowly, the party hat looking ridiculous amidst his dark demeanor. Cordelia slumped, whining.   
  
"Why not? I'm sure it's not going to ooze puss all over the entire world while I'm out getting a celebratory drink. Just a small drink? Short?"   
  
He ignored her hope-tinged voice and pulled another hat out of thin air -- this one red -- and snapped it onto her head, before she could protest. She opened her mouth to ask where the hell these stupid hats were coming from, but his sing-song voice cut her off.   
  
"Nope. Because.. I'veeee got a surpriiiiiise for yooouuu.."   
  
Cordelia raised an elegant eyebrow, a smile forming.   
  
"Really?"   
  
Angel nodded slowly, a sly smile on his face. He grabbed Cordelia by the arm and suddenly they were standing in the middle of the Hyperion lobby. Cordelia whipped her head around in confusion. How the hell had they gotten there so quickly? She glanced up at Angel, questions all set for firing, but what she saw shut her up immediately.   
  
Angel was standing on a nearby table, arms stretched to the ceiling, a big grin on his face. He glanced down at Cordelia, nodding.   
  
"Okay, here it comes. You're gonna love this."   
  
He turned his face to the ceiling, his deep voice booming out into the stillness of the empty hotel, echoing off the walls.   
  
"SURPRISE!"   
  
Cordelia waiting. Nothing happened. She looked up at Angel, the confusion on her face deepening when she saw his face. He was grinning like he'd just won the lottery, eyes twinkling. He shook his hands, looking at her, expectantly.   
  
"Well? Do you like it?"   
  
Cordelia frowned, crossing her arms. This was definitely wiggy.   
  
"Angel.. what are doing? Like what?"   
  
Angel dropped his hands, his face falling. He even pouted a little. Oh, yes -- definitely of the weird.   
  
"You mean.. it didn't work? Hm. Okay, wait --"   
  
He held out his hand to her, grinning again. He cracked his knuckles, clearing his throat.   
  
"Let me just try this again, whadda ya say, Princess?"   
  
Cordelia blinked. Princess? Why'd he call--   
  
"SURPRISE!!"   
  
Cordelia jumped, placing her hands over her ears. That had actually hurt her ears.   
  
"Ow! Angel! Bellow much?"   
  
She dropped her hands and was again, faced with a grinning vampire. She huffed, hands on her hips.   
  
"Angel, what the hell is going on, here? You're acting like *such* a freak! Even moreso than usual."   
  
Angel sighed, gesturing to the empty room around him.   
  
"Again?"   
  
Cordelia spread her hands, looking around wildly.   
  
"Again? What again?! Big, empty room with a freak of a vampire standing on a table, again?!"   
  
Angel ignored her outburst, taking a deep breath, rubbing his hands together.   
  
"Okay. It'll work this time. I mean it. I wouldn't lie, you know. That's definitely *not* what private investigators do."   
  
Before Cordelia could ask what that was supposed to mean, her eardrums were once again assaulted with Angel's yelling.   
  
"SURPRISE!!!"   
  
And, yes, much to her surprise, something finally did happen. All of a sudden, the lobby of the Hyperion hotel was decorated to the nines with streamers, balloons, confetti, and a banner proclaiming "Happy Birthday, Cordelia!" in metallic glory. Off to the side was a table piled high with presents, all in that same metallic paper, with a beautifully frosted cake sitting next to them. Cordelia's eyes widened as she took it all in. She reached up to run her hands through her hair, but she was halted by what felt like.. a tiara? Okay.. apparently her party hat had indeed transformed itself into a tiara. Stranger things have happened. Around her neck was a rainbow-colored, plastic flower lei. Cordelia scrunched up her nose in distaste at the tacky adornments, but she was suddenly distracted by the biggest surprise of all -- the sudden chatter and busy bustle of people. Suddenly there were people sitting and standing all around the lobby. Cordelia's eyes widened at the motley crew assembled before her.   
  
Willow was there, standing off to the side, weaving some strange pattern of light in the air with her hands. She turned to Cordelia, smiling sweetly. She said nothing, but manipulated the light to spell out the words, "Happy B-Day, Cordy" before waving them away completely.   
  
Xander was there, lounging in one of the chairs, a of some sort of amber liquid in his hand, fanning a deck of playing cards out on the table in front of him. Cordelia peered closer and noticed they all had the characters from Scooby Doo on the back. He smiled, raising the glass to Cordelia in a silent toast.   
  
Buffy was there, a huge grin on her face, practically bouncing around the room. Her mouth was moving, but Cordelia couldn't hear what she was saying until she actually made a conscious effort.   
  
"I love parties! I love parties! I love parties!"   
  
Buffy bounced over to Cordelia, giving her a big hug. All of a sudden, Cordelia heard a loud growl behind her, then the sound of tinkling glass. She pulled herself from Buffy's arms and spun around just in time to see vampire dust crumble to the floor. Cordelia turned back to Buffy, who was once again bouncing around, a new song on her lips.   
  
"I slay vampires! I slay vampires! I slay vampires!"   
  
Cordelia just stared at her, dumbfounded. Before she even had time to register that, Dawn came running up to her, holding hands with.. Angel? No, this was just getting too weird.   
  
"Cordy! Happy birthday! Meet my new boyfriend!"   
  
Dawn gripped the Angel's arm, who in turn nodded his head, a crossbow appearing in his other hand.   
  
"Danger. Danger danger danger? Danger danger, danger. I like danger. Put myself in danger all the time! Danger! Well, happy birthday."   
  
Dawn beamed up at, who Cordelia now dubbed Angel/Gunn-clone, who was paying no attention to her, but instead had the crossbow tracking on a shadow that kept filtering around the room. Okay, strangeness award for the evening goes to Angel/Gunn-clone. Cordelia, leaned in to Dawn, whispering.   
  
"Um, Dawn? Don't you think he's a little too old for you? I mean, what would Buffy think?"   
  
Dawn just giggled, rolling her eyes.   
  
"Oh, Cordy. Don't you know that energy has no age? No time? I'm not even really here, you know. You silly seer. Besides, Buffy knows that I am ageless, although she has yet to inform me of it."   
  
Cordelia took a step back, furrowing her brow. She opened her mouth to ask what Dawn meant, but was cut off by Angel/Gunn-clone.   
  
"C'mon, Dawn! I smell danger! Let's go fight something in a completely off-hand and careless way. That's what I like to do!"   
  
Dawn nodded and waved to Cordelia.   
  
"See you later, Cordy. Oh, and don't forget to close the book tonight!"   
  
Then they were gone, disappearing in a poof of smoke. Shaking off her confusion, she continued her visual tour of the room. There was Gunn, Giles, Oz.. even Jonathan, Larry, Harmony, Aura, and all the others from high school. Last but not least was Kate, sitting on Wesley's lap, --   
  
Kate sitting on Wesley's lap?!   
  
"Wesley! What are you doing?"   
  
The ex-Watcher grinned, waving to Cordelia.   
  
"Smashing party, Cordelia. Kate and I are having a *splendid* time!"   
  
They both pulled party hats out of thin air -- ala Angel -- and slid them on eachother's heads. Kate giggled girlishly, leaning over to coo into Wesley's ear. They snuggled up, and Cordelia spun around, holding her stomach, feeling her insides churn.   
  
"Ew. Ew.. just, ew. Did I mention, ew?"   
  
"Don't worry, luv. Felt that way a time or two myself. It's just heavey-couple-syndrome. It'll go away as soon as you let me kill 'em for ya."   
  
Cordelia looked up, flinching back from a very vamped-out Spike leering at her.   
  
"S-Spike!"   
  
"That's my name, luv. Or, at least.. it could have been.."   
  
Spike turned away, rubbing his chin in a very exaggerated manner of contemplation. Cordelia scrambled away, running into Angel, who was suddenly standing beside her, wearing the same grin he'd been wearing all night. She yelped, then jerked on his arm, gesturing wildly towards Spike.   
  
"Angel! Spike's here, and he wants to eat Kate and Wesley! You have to stop him!"   
  
Angel's face fell, and he frowned down at Cordelia, gently taking her hand in his, patting her on the head with his free hand.   
  
"Now, now, that's not very generous of you, is it, Cordy? We have all of these lovely refreshments for your other guests, but none for Spike and Darla? That's not very fair, now is it?"   
  
Cordelia was a hair away from jerking his hand off and telling him where to shove it and his patronizing tone, when his words registered.   
  
Spike and *Darla*?!   
  
She spun around again, her eyes landing on the pair of blonde vampires, both fully vamped-out, both smiling and waving to her. Darla winked, slipping her arm around Spike's waist, her honey-coated voice working it's way under Cordelia's skin.   
  
"Oh, c'mon, little one.. couldn't we just have someone small to eat? Someone that no one will miss?"   
  
Spike nodded, holding Darla tight.   
  
"Yeah, luv. We're not big eaters. You know we'd just as soon bond with the Poof here, than mess up your big night."   
  
Cordelia glanced up at Angel, concern on her face. Once again, she was met with a goofy grin. Angel chuckled sheepishly, shrugging.   
  
"It's true. They hate me, you know. Oh, well. What's a guy to do, right?"   
  
The three vampires erupted into laughter, Spike slapping his knee, Darla covering her mouth as tears leaked from her eyes, Angel holding his sides. Suddenly Angel gasped, holding up a finger. The laughter cut off instantly. Angel glanced around, then leaned in with a stage whisper.   
  
"You know, you *can* eat Lindsay if you want. He's a lawyer, and therefore not truly human in the sense of the word humans, as I protect humans and therefore could not allow you to eat him if he were human, but he's not human, and therefore you can eat him, as he's .. dirty lawyer scum. I'd feel no guilt about letting you eat him. You can eat Lindsay. Yes. Eat him."   
  
He ended his rambled with a firm nod of the head. Cordelia stared at him, then cocked her head. She was aware of three sets of undead eyes on her, awaiting her final answer. She nodded slowly, the tiara slipping to the side.   
  
"Yes. You may eat him. I don't care for Lindsay. Besides, his fake hand is ugly."   
  
Suddenly, Lindsay appeared in the middle of the quartet, his fake hand looking extremely fake, ugly, and tacky at that very moment. He turned to Cordelia, smirking.   
  
"It's your day, Cordelia Chase. But just remember, even if they eat me, I'll still come back. I did the first time, and I'll do it again. You can't stop us all, little girl.. especially when your boss is a breath away from joining our side.."   
  
Lindsay reached out his real hand, the tips of his fingers coming within the slightest contact with her cheek, before Spike and Darla were upon him. Lindsay didn't scream, but chuckled as he slowly faded away into smoke, drifting off on an invisible wind. Spike and Darla smacked their lips, both rubbing the other's stomach.   
  
"Tasty, evil is. Thanks a lot, luv. Now, Darla and I are going to freshen up. Got our faces all messed durin' dinner."   
  
Darla turned to Spike who was holding up a mirror. Taped to it's reflective surface was an old daguerreotype of Darla as a mortal woman. Darla uncapped a tube of lipstick that had appeared in her hand, applying it liberally to her lips. It was black. She grinned and handed the tube to Spike who in turn handed her the mirror. She turned it to face him, only now there was an old photograph of William taped to it. Spike pursed his lips mockingly and applied black lipstick to them as well. Then he took the mirror from Darla and tossed both it and the lipstick into the air, where it disappeared in a puff of smoke above their heads. The two vampires grinned and turned back to Cordelia, wrapping themselves around eachother once more. Spike winked at Cordelia, then spoke.   
  
"What do ya think, Cheerleader? Are we scary? Black lipstick is supposed to be scary, you know. Are we?"   
  
Cordelia just nodded mutely, turning quickly from the blonde couple, back to Angel.   
  
Who wasn't there.   
  
Cordelia shrugged, walking back towards the center of the party. On her way, she passed Ella Jean, who was sitting quietly at the piano, softly tinkering out what sounded like Beethoven's 'Fur Elise' on the ivory keys. Cordelia glanced down at the sheet music, which confirmed that it was indeed 'Fur Elise'. Ella Jean smiled warmly up at her.   
  
"Happy birthday, Cordy. I hope you enjoy your gift. No one deserves it more than you. You've been through so much, Princess, and you deserve some happiness."   
  
Cordelia faltered. That was the second time she'd been called Princess. It was starting to get to her. In fact, this whole thing was starting to get to her. She scowled, turning on her heel and stomping off, but not before Ella Jean's final words floated to her ears.   
  
"Don't forget to close the book tonight.."   
  
Wait just one minute -- who the hell was Ella Jean? She didn't know anyone named Ella Jean. And why was everyone telling her to close the book? What book?! Cordelia halted, reaching up and grabbing the tiara from her head, throwing it to the ground in anger. It dissolved into smoke before even reaching the carpet. She let out a cry of frustration, the sound echoing in the silent room.   
  
Silent?   
  
Cordelia looked around her, seeing the same exact scene as before, only it was completely silent. Everyone was talking in animation, glasses tinkling together, people walking about.. yet it was silent.   
  
Cordelia scowled, walking over to the table that had her gifts on it. She cleared her throat loudly, drawing attention. Suddenly, the room was plunged back into noise and everyone wandered over to the table. Well, everyone except for Kate and Wesley. They were preoccupied, groping and kissing noisily on the couch. Cordelia scrunched up her nose.   
  
"Ew."   
  
Wesley pulled himself away from Kate upon hearing Cordelia's exclamation, his glasses fogged up to a caliber that was almost comical, but all Cordelia could see was the fact that Kate was now clad in only her bra and panties, having lost her clothing somewhere. Kate grinned, flipping her hair over her shoulder.   
  
"Hey, flaunt what you got, and what you got, flaunt!"   
  
Gagging once again, Cordelia looked around for Spike. She picked him out easily, gesturing him towards Kate. He grinned, rubbing his hands together evilly, then dropped to all fours, scurrying over to Kate, growling like a rabid dog. Cordelia watched in amusement as Kate screamed, scrambling up the back of the couch, Wesley stood calmly, cleaning off his glasses with the corner of his shirt. He watched with no concern as Spike pounced the blonde police officer, tearing into her as she dissolved into smoke. Wesley nodded, smiling.   
  
"Jolly good. Er, come, Spike. Time for Cordelia to open her presents."   
  
Spike jumped up, nodding, walking along casually with the other Englishman as if nothing had happened.   
  
"Right, then. Time for prezzies."   
  
Cordelia smiled to herself, reaching for the first box. She ripped off the paper, tearing open the box to reveal.. money. A box full of loose cash. She furrowed her brow, looking up to see who had given it to her, but no one seemed to stand out. So, she opened another. The same thing. And the next, and the next. Cordelia sighed, pushing all of the boxes aside. In a flash, Angel was next to her, looking at her in confusion.   
  
"But you're always saying that we don't have enough money, Cordy. I know you miss it. I know it's hard for you. Now you have all the money, and you didn't even need to work for it."   
  
He smiled proudly, but Cordelia shook her head.   
  
"No, Angel. I've shed that skin. I.. I have. I.. think. I need to become human now. I need to earn my place. I need to try."   
  
Angel tsk'd, shaking his head.   
  
"If you say so, Cordy. If you think you can."   
  
He snapped his fingers and the table was bare.   
  
"I guess you can't always not get what you don't want, 'eh?"   
  
Cordelia tilted her head in confusion, her temper flaring as her gathered friends all nodded, a murmur of agreement sounding through them. What the hell did that mean? And why did everyone else understand when she didn't? She pouted, looking around at everyone. She paused, though, noticing someone was missing.   
  
Xander.   
  
Walking away from her ever-smiling vampire boss, she came upon Willow, who was still playing with the lights.   
  
"Willow.. do you know where Xander is? I have to talk with him. I know it's important. I just know it."   
  
Willow nodded, pointing towards the opposite wall, a twinkle of light falling from her fingertips like grains of sand as she did so. Cordelia glanced in the direction she was pointing, watching as a metal staircase built itself up the wall, a trapdoor outlining itself in the ceiling. Cordelia turned back to the witch, smiling.   
  
"Thank you, Willow."   
  
Willow nodded, whispering at Cordelia's back as the brunette walked away.   
  
"Keep fightin' the good fight, Princess."   
  
Cordelia paused, turning her head slightly. Did she just hear what she thought she did? No.. it couldn't have been. It was only Willow.. and Willow had no idea..   
  
Cordelia quickly reached the stairs, glancing up them. They were suddenly so very tall, and the trip looked long and tiring. But the floor here looked so inviting. Maybe if she just sat down for a small rest, she'd have strength enough to continue on later.   
  
"You have to climb now, Cordelia, or everything you've worked for will be for nothing."   
  
That was Xander's voice.   
  
So Cordelia ascended the stairs. She didn't have nearly as far to walk, though, because as soon as she set foot on the first step, she found herself outside of the rooftop, facing Xander. He was smiling.   
  
"Cordelia, you have to understand how proud of you we all are. You've really grown up."   
  
Cordelia smiled, ducking her head. Xander reached under her chin with his finger, lifting her head back up so her eyes met his. Behind him, in the night sky, the stars were twinkling so brightly.. brighter than Cordelia had ever seen in the city's night sky. They were beautiful, but not half as beautiful as the stars in Xander's eyes. Xander smiled, tilting his head.   
  
"Oh, Cordelia.. you don't love me anymore. Your heart belongs to another, just as mine belongs to another. We both know that. However, in order to become the Cordelia Chase we all know is in there somewhere, the mature young woman who is determined to carve out her own path in this world, you must close the book."   
  
Cordelia sighed, shaking her head, confused.   
  
"Xander, I -- I don't know what you mean. I don't know what any of this means. I'm so confused.."   
  
Xander just smiled, reaching out a hand, running it through her hair.   
  
"You will in the morning, Princess."   
  
Before she could react, an over-sized hardcover book appeared in his hands. Cordelia peered at it in the darkness. She couldn't make out what it was. Xander chuckled softly, turning his head to call over his shoulder.   
  
"Willow! A little light, please."   
  
Suddenly, Willow appeared at the edge of the rooftop, about ten yards or so from them. They both watched as she raised her arms to the sky. The stars seemed to grow brighter as Cordelia watched, so bright she actually had to squint. Then, all of a sudden, they started to shoot across the sky, so quickly, Cordelia felt as if the earth was turning at an incomprehensible speed beneath her feet. Willow's giggle and Xander's scolding brought her out of her reverie.   
  
"I said 'Little'! Learned book brain.."   
  
Xander muttered as Willow waved, disappearing. Cordelia turned back, glancing down at the book that Xander held. It was the Sunnydale High School yearbook. He opened the book to the middle, the pages filled with pictures and tidbits about Cordelia Chase. May Queen, Cheerleader, Most Popular, Prettiest, Bitchiest, Cold-Hearted, Self-Absorbed, Daddy's Little Rich Girl, Vapid, Most Likely to Marry for Money -- it went on and on. Cordelia frowned, looking back up at Xander. His expression was sympathetic.   
  
"I know you're no longer any of these things, Cordelia, but they're still a part of your life. In order to move on, you must rid yourself of them. In order to become the person you want to be, you must rid yourself of these petty adornments and titles. Shed your skin and embrace the new."   
  
Cordelia looked at him, questioningly.   
  
"But, I've tried, Xander. I.. I don't know how. How do I do it?"   
  
Xander just smiled.   
  
"You must close the book, Cordelia. Just close the book."   
  
He held it out and Cordelia stared at it like it was a snake waiting to strike. Then she summoned her courage, grabbing the book from Xander and slamming it shut with all she had in her. The pages and hardcover sides slammed together with a loud bang, then it was gone. Simply gone. She smiled to herself, then looked back up at Xander. He held out his hand to her, drawing her close.   
  
"I'm proud of you, but now it's time for me to go. I've been here too long, already. Now, give me one last kiss, and I'll be on my way."   
  
Cordelia nodded, lifting her lips to Xander's. They met in a soft kiss, filled with love, affection and warmth. When they parted, Xander stepped back, rasing a hand in departure as he slowly faded from view. As the sky lightened around her, a soft and familiar voice floated to Cordelia.   
  
"I love ya, Princess.."   
  
***   
  
Cordelia sat up in bed with a start. She stared wildly ahead, trying to grasp desperately to the dream that was quickly fading. She lowered her head, swallowing back the lump in her throat. Had she been crying? Taking a deep breath, she slowly drew back the covers and slipped out of bed. The chill air in her room raised goosebumps on her skin, and she shivered.   
  
"Dennis? Could you flip on the heat, please?"   
  
The sound of a soft click and the whirring of the heater made her smile, and she thanked her ghost. On her way to the bathroom, she glanced at her calendar.   
  
January 23rd.   
  
Her birthday.   
  
Suddenly, the dream came rushing back to her. She lets out a soft gasp, placing a hand to her mouth. She backpedaled, sitting on the edge of her bed.   
  
Was that.. could that have been.. Doyle in her dream? All those people calling her Princess.. could it have been? Another gust of chill wind passed over her, followed immediately by a very warm one. She shivered again, but this time, not from the cold. Glancing around the room, her eyes wide, she whispered.   
  
"Doyle..?"   
  
She got no reply. She didn't really expect one. But on her dresser sat all the evidence she needed. The only bottle of alcohol she kept in the house was sitting on her dresser, uncapped. She walked over to it, picking it up. Looking at the contents, she could tell that the level of alcohol inside was just slightly less than what had been in there the last time she checked. She smiled, setting the bottle back down. It was a bottle of old Irish whiskey. Doyle's favorite. Sitting next to the bottle was a small blue tea rose. Blue was her favorite color. She lifted the flower to her nose, inhaling it's sweet perfume as her eyes fell upon a folded piece of paper. Setting the rose back down, she picked it up, turning it in her fingers. No distinguishing writing to indicate who it was from or who it was for, but Cordelia could only guess it was for her, so she opened it.   
  
_Happy birthday, Princess.   
Forever yours.._   
  
Cordelia smiled, a warm tear sliding from her cheek and landing on her hand. She folded the note back up and set it back where she found it. She sighed, looking around her still and silent room.   
  
"Tell him I love him, if you ever see him again, would you, Dennis?"   
  
She got no response, but she knew the spirit would comply. Cordelia turned from the dresser, walking towards the bathroom to clear away the night's vapors with a hot shower when she heard a pounding on her door. She let out a little yelp, the sudden loud noise shattering her post-dream haze. Sighing, she rolled her eyes and stalked into her living room. Not caring that she was clad only in her pajamas -- not even a robe -- she flung the door open, fully prepared to beat the crap out of whoever had the nerve to ruin her morning. She was suddenly face to face with her two grinning co-workers. She scowled at them.   
  
"What? It's 9 O'Clock in the morning. What do you want?"   
  
The two men looked at eachother, then back at Cordelia. Suddenly, they burst into song.   
  
"Duh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh -- they say it's your birthday!   
Duh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh -- it's my birthday, too, yeah!   
Duh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh --"   
  
But Cordelia had already heard this tune. She slammed the door in their faces, walking away, tuning out their insulted shouts.   
  
It was her birthday, and she was going to enjoy it the only way she knew she could -- alone.   
  



End file.
